Sins, Virtues, and Works of Mercy
by Syrenia
Summary: This is a challenge I made for myself while bored. It covers, for instance, The Seven Deadly Sins, all in relation to Okage and its characters. Enjoy.
1. Sins, Virtues, and Works of Mercy

Title: Sins, Virtues, and Works of Mercy  
Subject: Okage: Shadow King  
Categories: General, Drama  
Subcategory: Drabbles  
Rating: PG13 (For violence and very mild language.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Okage: Shadow King/Boku to Maoh or any of its characters. They are copyright Zener Works and they're respective owners.

(A/N: There are probably little spoilers in there somewhere, but I highly doubt anyone cares.)

* * *

This is a challenge I made for myself while bored. It covers, for instance, The Seven Deadly Sins, all in relation to Okage and its characters. Enjoy.

* * *

Stan - The Seven Deadly Sins; The Seven Contrary Virtues  
Rosalyn - The Seven Heavenly Virtues; The Seven Deadly Sins  
Ari - The Seven Corporal Works of Mercy; The Seven Deadly Sins 

Bonus: Stan/Ari/Rosalyn - The Theological Virtues; The Cardinal Virtues

Rules: One virtue/sin/work of mercy highlighted per story. The word or phrase of the virtue/sin/work of mercy (example: "pride") must be used once, one time only, in the story. All stories must be drabbles (100 words). No OCs (Original Characters).


	2. Pride

Sins, Virtues, and Works of Mercy

Stan and The Seven Deadly Sins

* * *

Pride 

As the Great Hero shouted from the barred window of her new home, the King merely kept walking away with a victorious grin. She was now his captive, thrown into a prison cell in the dungeon of Evil King Stanley's castle. Not only had he conquered the world, but he had rid himself of that damned hero woman. Dismissing the guards as they exited the dungeon staircase, the demon made his way to his throne.

Sitting upon his golden thrown, the Great Evil King basked in the glory of his accomplishments.

His pride would be the downfall of his kingdom.


	3. Envy

Sins, Virtues, and Works of Mercy

Stan and The Seven Deadly Sins

* * *

Envy 

Having seen the plot of Beiloune, Stan became jealous. He knew _he_ should be that evil. Now, as he thought of ways to conquer the world, he grew more and more agitated. The humans around him spoke of how Beiloune was a terribly evil man as the Evil King himself sat in their midst. Furiously, Stan had stood from his seat in the small restaurant, shouting at the top of his lungs that humans were fools before storming out.

Eventually, Stan's envy of Beiloune's reputation caused him to lash out on Rashelo.

In the end, the town was completely destroyed.


	4. Gluttony

Sins, Virtues, and Works of Mercy

Stan and The Seven Deadly Sins

* * *

Gluttony

"Another omelette, Stanley?" Mrs. Overshadow asked merrily. As the Evil King nodded, Ari's jaw almost dropped. Stan had eaten over eight large omelettes and this would be his ninth. Placing another plate of omelette in front of him, Mrs. Overshadow smiled, "My, my, Stanley! You certainly have a big appetite!" By now, Ari was simply staring at the feasting demon in amazement. He wondered when Stan had taken up gluttony as a pastime.

"What are you staring at, slave?" the Evil King asked with annoyance, Ari quickly shaking his head.

"Uh, nothing," Ari assured, getting up and leaving the room.


	5. Lust

Sins, Virtues, and Works of Mercy

Stan and The Seven Deadly Sins

* * *

Lust 

Backing the hero against the wall, Stan sneered. "Tell me, woman," he commanded, "You can't deny what you feel any longer." Jerking away, she spit in his face, the demon wiping it from his eye as he snarled. "Don't touch me, you stupid Evil King!" she shouted, moving away. Before she could reach her rapier, however, he jerked her around by the arm. Suddenly his lips forced themselves on her own, the hero melting beneath him.

Her defenses fallen, Rosalyn was weak to the demon's charm, falling to a sit on her bed.

Lust in his eyes, he grinned.


	6. Anger

Sins, Virtues, and Works of Mercy

Stan and The Seven Deadly Sins

* * *

Anger 

Claws clashing with the hero's rapier, Stan growled. Yet again that woman had sent him into a fury as she insisted Ari wasn't his slave. How many times had they been through this? Even Ari himself admitted he was Stan's servant for the rest of his life. Had she not learned at all? "My slave is my slave. Got that, fat legs?" The hero attacked again, "He is not your slave, you idiot! He belongs to no one!"

His anger only increasing, Stan blocked the attack.

Sighing, Ari stood off to the side, waiting for his friends to calm down.


End file.
